


All the Promises We've Made

by matan4il



Series: Because Only the Heart [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: This is a belated birthday ficlet for flawswelove on Tumblr, who wanted Aaron asking Rob out.This is short, but hopefully makes you smile and similarly, I wish for you to always have nothing but joy in your life! xoxFits into Because Only the Heart series, where each work can be read together or individually.





	All the Promises We've Made

"I'm trying to as..." Aaron cuts himself off as he waves his hand between them, exasperated.

"What?" Robert's genuinely dumbfounded. 

They've spent the morning in bed being lazy as fuck. Because they can. They owe no one explanations and they wouldn't have cared if they did. They're due some alone time after the many months they were forced to spend apart.

Falling back into each other is the most natural thing. It shouldn't be. They had a future together and they had to witness it be destroyed. They spent so long trying to untangle themselves from the wreckage of their dreams not having a chance of ever being fulfilled, it hurt so bad that it nearly killed them. So this, the two of them, together again? It should have been much harder to return to choosing them. Should have caused them to hesitate far more.

But kissing Aaron again last night was like oxygen when Robert had been deprived of it, feeling caught underwater for so long. It made him think of their shared breath in the car that was drowning in the lake, lips to lips. Lungs to lungs. Air that he was pushing into Aaron at the risk of losing consciousness himself and all that meant. Because life was nothing without the man he wanted to marry anyway. In the wake of their separation, there came a moment when he convinced himself they had had no other option but to break up. To allow Aaron happiness. To make sure he wouldn’t be in danger of killing himself. But when he allowed his mind to wander there, he had to admit to himself that the reality of being without Aaron didn't feel too dissimilar to that threatening possibility that enveloped them in the sinking vehicle. And kissing Aaron after months apart was like breath being circulated through his body once more, kick starting systems he hadn't realized had been shut down in the man's absence. There was no resisting that power which was surging through Robert, making everything tingle with how alive he felt all of a sudden. There was no real room for hesitation.

Robert looks at Aaron, at how flustered he is, and can't help the smile that spreads across his face. "What is it?" he wants to know. A part of his brain tells him to shut up. That Aaron could be regretting last night, say it was a mistake after all. This could all be a dream, and as dreams do, with the arrival of morning this one too has begun evaporating.

But Robert can still taste Aaron in his mouth, can feel the repeated joining of their bodies over the course of the night in the places where his is humming a low and sweet ache, is still reeling from how when they were making love, it felt like everything was finally falling back into place again. He puts his trust in that. For what feels like the first time in forever, he's unafraid.

"Well, ummm, tomorrow night..." Aaron is actually on the verge of stuttering and it's the fucking cutest thing Robert has seen in quite a while. He'd be murdered in his bed if he ever told Aaron anything of the sort, but he can think it all he likes.

"What, will I suck your cock tomorrow night as well?" he smirks. "I think something like that can be arranged. For the right incentive."

"Will you stop being a pillock?" Aaron sounds annoyed, and yet more distraught still. Like Robert is ruining something.

"Aaron, what is it?" Robert's tone is serious, getting closer to demanding now. Whatever is going on, it's better to know.

"Well, I'm trying to ask ya out on a date like normal boyfriends, aren't I? And you keep making daft jokes." A pillow hits Robert over the head, too softly to convey any real anger. He feels stunned all the same.

"Boyfriends?" He doesn't mean to sound that loved up when the word escapes his lips, but Robert's mouth seems to have other ideas for him. "Are we officially boyfriends again?"

Aaron looks at him appraisingly, hands going down to tenderly hold on to Robert's waist, then shrugs. "We never got to do that right the first time 'round, did we? And yeah," Aaron casts his eyes down to where their bodies are naked and wrapped around each other, warmed by the other's heat, "alright, maybe this is owt like that. But I wanna try. I want to do all the stupid, boring stuff with you. Because I love ya. And I’m never gonna take any of that stuff for granted anymore." They kiss and it's soft and unhurried. Hands on each other, embracing. Tongues exploring, shifting angles. They're taking their time. It may not be rushed and desperate, but after who knows how long, they run out of air anyway. Where their mouths part, their foreheads don't, leaning against each other, still sharing the little huffs that hang in the small space between them. 

"So what do you say?" Aaron nudges Robert's nose with his, yet without breaking contact. "Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Robert sucks in his raw, swollen bottom lip. Then nods at the man in his arms. "Yes. Aaron? The answer to anything you want from now on, it's always going to be yes."

It's Aaron whose turn it is to smirk. Just enough to hide how pleased he is. "Is that so? Then about that question you had earlier..."


End file.
